wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun Engel
Sigrun Engel is a character in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. As Irene Engel's daughter, her life has been torture, living under her mother's cruelty and witnessing firsthand what the Nazis do to "inferior" races. She eventually joins the BJ and the Resistance in their fight against the Nazis. History Sigrun is the daughter of Frau Irene Engel and an unnamed father. She was born in June of 1942 in Nazi Germany, four years before the United States Army's assault on Deathshead's Compound. Sigrun has experienced nothing but cruelty and abuse from her mother, who chastised her physical condition, sympathy and open-mindedness. This has made Sigrun sensitive, frightened, disturbed, and lacking hatred towards those who opposed the Nazi regime. Irene was also controlling towards Sigrun, arranging her marriage to the son of the Head of the Secret Police in Berlin. Sigrun states to Set Roth that she knows little about him except that he sweats a lot, plays golf all the time and smells of onions, something she hates. In June of 1956, two days before her 15th birthday, Sigrun met Adolf Hitler with her mother. Hitler judged Sigrun for her weight as her mother slapped her for humiliating her in front of Hitler and not being able to suck in her cheeks. It's noted that there are tear stains on these pages, implying she cried after the event. In addition, Sigrun kept a diary that held her secrets, which Irene considered "nasty" thoughts, presumably Sigrun's sexual fantasies, and mocked her for writing her diary in English rather than German. Because of her abuse, Sigrun uses food as self-medication, hiding them in her room. She also didn't like hurting others, presumably making her a pacifist. After Bubi's death in 1960, Sigrun was promoted second-in-command by Irene, but her rank mattered little to her mother, who publicly abused her daughter in front of Nazi soldiers. During her time, she followed her mother and wanted to impress her by being there amidst the atrocities committed by the Nazis. ''The New Colossus'' Sigrun first appears with her mother after capturing Caroline Becker and Fergus Reid/Probst Wyatt III on top of the Eva's Hammer. Irene scrutinizes her daughter since she isn't doing her exercise and calls her a disgrace of her bloodline, but orders her to go into the Ausmerzer as her mother calls out William J. Blazkowicz. Sigrun then appears at Blazkowicz's capture and sees him be humiliated by her mother, who then proceeds to execute Caroline. Sigrun stops her and reminds the promise she made, but Irene mocks her daughter and reminds her of the promises of losing weight, not consuming sweets, and mentions reading her diary. Irene forces Sigrun to grab the axe and kill Caroline, being goaded by her mother and the Nazi soldiers. Unable to do so, Irene executes Caroline and plays with the head towards Blazkowicz and to Sigrun. Having enough of the abuse and cruelty, Sigrun lunged at her mother and gave Fergus/Wyatt the pistol to kill the Nazis. She was stopped by the Super Soldier and saw her mother cowardly run away, but she continued to attack the door with the axe. Sigrun informs Fergus/Wyatt about knowing military secrets and how to detach the Ausmerzer's claws from their U-Boat, leading to her defection of the Nazi Party. Going to the Eva's Hammer, Sigrun attends Caroline's wake and discusses Die Käfer with Set Roth. Going to the helm, Sigrun asks to help the resistance on their mission to Manhattan. While B.J. gets Grace Walker into the Kreisau Circle, Sigrun is given a work station by Anya Oliwa to make herself useful to the group, she also remarks to B.J. that Bombate came to her aid to fix the station since it was damaged in the attack. In the Kreisau diner, Sigrun is antagonized by Anya on being at her mother's side despite the atrocities she and the Nazis committed. Upset, Sigrun continues to eat and apologizes to B.J. on her actions if the player stays after the confrontation. Sigrun appears during the mission briefing for Roswell and shows interest of the technology Set mentions is there, leading Grace to accuse her of sending messages to her allies in Berlin. Upset, Sigrun leaves as B.J. reprimands Grace's attitude and states that she is good people despite being a former Nazi. Sigrun later appears after B.J. is given a new body, she will apologize for her mother's actions but states she has to pee. Sigrun is eventually accepted by Grace's members after they see her sitting with B.J. in the diner, playing a game of high dice. Around this time, she begins a relationship with Bombate, having sex in a submersible and caught by B.J., Anya, Grace, and Fergus/Wyatt. Sigrun is later seen at B.J.'s 50th birthday party, and sees Bombate talking with Mary Sue, leading her to hug him and be shrugged off. Grace asks her to keep her Nazi eyes on decryption of the ODIN codes, but tells the former the she is no longer a Nazi. Later on, Sigrun learns of Bombate's relationship with Mary Sue, whom she slaps and tells of her relationship with Bombate. After the party, Sigrun is seen telling the group of the code to take the Ausmerzer, but is called a Nazi once again by Grace. Angered, Sigrun slaps Grace and chokes her, ordering her to stop calling her a Nazi. Sigrun then tells Bombate that she loves him, but will use him for pleasure only since he doesn't have the same feelings. Wanting to leave, Grace stops her and shows respect towards Sigrun, due to Grace achieving her goal of getting Sigrun to stand up for herself and getting it in a fashion she did not expect, and tells her she is coming with them. Sigrun tells the group how to take over the Ausmerzer, but states she doesn't want to be at her mother's death and stays on the airborne platform by Grace's wishes. Appearance Sigrun is a young German woman with fair skin, light blond hair and blue eyes. She is heavily overweight and in poor physical condition, something her mother scolds her for. Despite this, she very easily slaps Grace Walker around and holds her by the neck, showing that she has at least some physical strength. She wears a dark blue skirt and a white collar shirt and tie, covered by a black leather jacket. Following her defection to the Resistance, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a green striped blouse and a gold medallion. Personality Sigrun represents a character foil/antithesis for her mother, the Nazi party and people who are cruel, hateful and hold extreme prejudice towards the Kreisau Circle and American Resistance. Sigrun appears to be fair, wanting to let the rest of her mother's captives go once Blazkowicz turned himself in. She lives in fear of her mother, who is abusive and vicious towards her due to Sigrun being naïve, innocent, and overweight. In addition, Sigrun appears to be sensitive, disliking that her mother read her diary and insulted her weight and was easily brought to tears when Grace accused her of being a spy. Being only seventeen at the time, she shows herself to be kind and rather compassionate, disliking violence and killing innocent people, much to her mother's chagrin. Due to her lack of racism or bigotry, she is willing to engage in a sexual relationship with Bombate, much to BJ and Anya's amusement and Grace's annoyance. When Grace called her a Nazi one too many times, she stood up for herself for the first time and strangled Grace one-handed, warning her not to call her a Nazi again and gaining Grace's respect and trust. Despite her compassion, she shows herself to be lustful, taking an instant like to Bombate. Once she enters Eva's Hammer, she asks Anya that allow blacks on the boat in Wyatt's timeline. Her sexual relationship with Bombate is notable for showing her naïveté, thinking Bombate loved her the same way, but ends once he cheats on her with Mary Sue. She also loves to sing, doing so beside Set Roth, having a high and opera-like voice. Relationships Irene Engel Sigrun is Frau Engel's daughter, and the complete antithesis of her mother. Despite becoming her second in-command following the death of Bubi, Sigrun is frequently abused by her mother at every turn. When Irene sadistically toys with the captive BJ and his allies, Sigrun cuts all ties with her mother and the Nazi party. Furthermore, Irene also becomes scare of her own daughter as she unwilling to face Sigrun face-to-face after Sigrun stood up to herself and pinned Irene down with a fire axe. Despite her hatred for Irene, her pacifist nature doesn't allow her to participate in her cruel mother's demise, though she allows BJ and the rest of the Resistance to end Irene's life without any objections. William J. Blazkowicz Despite being at odds with her mother and the Nazis, BJ comes to see Sigrun as a valuable source of information and possibly a kindred spirit, having suffered abuse at the hands of his father in his childhood. Sigrun shows great trust and respect to B.J., and probably considers him her first friend on the Eva's Hammer, as he will often defend her against Grace and shows support by sitting with her in the Kreisau diner. In addition, she was happy to see him alive after he returned with a super soldier body. Sigrun allows B.J. to kill her mother after what she put him and her through. Bombate As with the other members of the Resistance, Bombate easily takes a liking to Sigrun in spite of her past affiliation with the Nazis. By the time the Resistance reaches New Orleans, he takes their relationship to a completely different level. While Sigrun genuinely loves him, Bombate does not feel the same and goes so far as to cheat on her with Mary Sue. The next day, Sigrun calls him out after bringing Grace to her knees and tells him she does not need him to be happy, though she will "mentally use him" (i.e., masturbate to him). Grace Walker Grace sees Sigrun as a Nazi, calling her this when acknowledging her presence, much to Sigrun's chagrin. When Sigrun stands up to Grace by slapping her and forcing her to apologize for calling her a Nazi, Grace finally accepts her. It's assumed that Grace did this on purpose to see if Sigrun can stand for herself, as Grace did this to BJ with a fake grenade. Anya Oliwa Sigrun's relationship with Anya is strained slightly, as the latter frequently asks her why she didn't stop her mother's atrocities. That being said, Anya does show kindness by giving Sigrun a work station to make her feel useful. Fergus Reid Though Fergus initially distrusted Sigrun due to her background, he showed no ill-will towards her since she saved his life on the Ausmerzer. Despite holding her at gunpoint before they escape, he defends her when he is getting his prosthetic arm, and has no problem with her helping the group. Probst Wyatt III Same to Fergus, Wyatt showed no ill-will towards Sigrun, telling the others to give her a chance after they escaped from the Ausmerzer. Wyatt shows himself to be joyful when she wanted to help, implying he holds her in high regards in comparison to most resistance members. Mary Sue Ellington Sigrun shows herself to be jealous of Mary Sue when she sees her talking with Bombate at B.J.'s birthday party. After learning of her affair with Bombate, she slaps her and after the party, talks with B.J. and mentions her dislike of the professor. Gallery Sigrun-Collection.jpg|Sigrun's Collection Bonus. Row wolfenstein ii handle with care 1496826971-1.png|Sigrun in her Nazi uniform. IMG 1853.PNG|Sigrun in casual clothing after joining the resistance. Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png|Sigrun with her mother, Fergus and Caroline. Deavev.png Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dx.jpg Colossus engel.png Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dy.jpg Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4e0.jpg Untitled-0.png|Sigrun about to execute Caroline Becker on her mother's orders. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4di.jpg|Sigrun watchers her mother mock B.J. with Caroline's head. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4dg.jpg|Sigrun being teased by her mother. cdzvd.png|Anya confronts Sigrun about her past with Irene Engel for not stopping her vicious mother from conducting atrocities. Sige.png|Sigrun after joining the American Resistance. 46fg.jpg|Bombate and Sigrun's secret relationship being discovered by BJ, Grace, Anya and Fergus. Gsdc.png Dvebe.png egeag.jpg|Sigrun argues with Grace during B.J. birthday. eagggf.jpg|Sigrun stands up for herself by grabbing Grace by the throat to tell her to stop calling her a Nazi. IMG_1852.PNG|Sigrun slaps grace Untitlejjnff.png|Sigrun proclaims that she will use Bombate mentally for her pleasure and she doesn't need him to be happy. Untitlcfac.png|Sigrun slaps Mary-Sue for kissing Bombate. Untitleccc.png|Sigrun during the Ausmerzer infiltration mission. Untitleddad.png|Sigrun asks Grace to let her stay in the Ausmerzer and allows the rest of the Resistance to execute Irene Engel since she cannot do its by herself because of her pacifist nature. Untijnfnf.png|Grace accepts Sigrun. Eagf.jpg Febeggg.png|Sigrun at Caroline's wake. Sigrun-New-Orleans.jpg|Sigrun watching the news on her mother. Wolfenstein-II-Finale.jpg|Sigrun attempting to tell Grace about ODIN's security code - Valhalla. Anya-Caroline's-Notes.jpg BJ-Sigrun-Bombate.jpg|Sigrun with B.J. and Bombate in the silberfish. BJ-Wyatt-Sigrun-Escape.jpg Ausmerzer-Control.jpg Fergus-with-group-new-arm.jpg|Sigrun seeing Fergus get his prosthetic arm. Sigrun-Chair.jpg|Sigrun speaks to Set while discussing of her mother. Sigrun-Sings.jpg|Sigrun singing before Set yells at her. Sigrun-Reunite.jpg|Sigrun reunites with B.J. upon getting his new body. Trivia * It is impossible for Bubi, her mother's lover from the previous game, to be her father. Bubi was only born 9 years prior to Sigrun's birth. Further, Irene and Bubi met only 7 years prior to the events of The New Order, when Sigrun would have only been 9 herself. *Sigrun was indirectly mentioned in The New Order, where Bubi asked Irene about having children. Irene reveals she already had five children and no longer desires more, believing she has fulfilled her role as a mother. * With her mother's fondness of German neopaganism common in Nazis at the time (ex. her use of names like, Odin, Hugin, Munin and Valhalla for the Ausmerzer's defense systems and passwords) it is likely that Sigrun is named after the Norse Valkyrie of the same name. * She is the only German character so far that has a fondness for English language. * She and B.J. share the same terrible childhood since both of them are victim of domestic abuse and racial hatred. * Ironically, despite being mocked by Irene for her physical appearance, she is shown to possess considerable amount of strength than she appears to be, especially when she is enraged, since she is strong enough to overpower Irene by pinning her to the ground and chocking Grace with one hand. * Sigrun is the second former Nazi character to join BJ and the Resistance, the first being Klaus Kreutz. ** Both defected from the Nazis and joined the Resistance because of the party's cruelty and oppression of people around the world. However, Sigrun's reasons for defecting differ to those of Klaus, as he mainly left the Nazis because of a personal vendetta for murdering his wife and deformed child. ** She has a much more significant role and achievement than Klaus since thanks to her, B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt are able to escape death from Irene as well as the fact that her expertise and knowledge of Nazi military secrets enable the American Resistance Network to successfully initiate the Second American Revolution. * While Sigrun's German is grammatically flawless, her voice actor speaks with a noticeable English accent, as opposed to every other German character in the game. Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Germans Category:Traitors of Country Category:True German Category:Reformed Category:Females Category:Axis Category:Allies